Alphabet Challenge: O is for OSCULUM
by toobeauty
Summary: There are three kinds of them, read how Our Dear Lovers discovered them.


TITLE: O is for OSCULUM.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: PG.

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

Aristotle was giving his lecture; he was surrounded by his students, most of them, sons of the noblest Macedonian men, and among them, was Alexander, the crown Prince of Macedon.

The Athenian teacher had decided that the weather was good enough for a class in the open air, so there they were, all sat on the white boulders covered by green short grass, while the teacher paced in front of them while talking.

His lectures provoked the most different reactions in his students so it was easily seen that some were bored, others tired, some attentive but he knew that there would be always two who would learnt the most, and those two were the same that had been paying attention to his words. He intimately called them, in his mind, Achilles and Patroclus reborn, even though these young men hadn't discovered the difficult but enjoyable path of love yet.

Both youths shared a very tight bond, they complemented each other so well that sometimes not even words were necessary between them, just a single look spoke volumes, and those looks came from the most amazing two pairs of eyes ever seen: the prince's eyes, one dark brown and one grey, it was said that this difference in colour was an illness but Aristotle wanted to believe what the oracle had said that Alexander would be the king of two empires; the other pair belonged to Hephaestion, son of Amyntor and they were blue but not a common shade of blue, they were sky-blue, violet-blue, cerulean, lapis lazuli, aquamarine and navy-blue according to the situation, you could drown in them and die happily because it was like letting you fall in Heaven.

During the last days, they had been discussing human nature so many feelings were at the table: jealousy, loyalty, treachery, honour, bravery, friendship, commitment, among others.

The Companions-to be had many interesting concepts but they were completely impossible to achieve; if the sky was the limit, their wishes were above it. Only one student dared to oppose his friends, he was the one that always had his feet on firm ground, even though his heart was big and tender.

Hephaestion was an excellent listener, always in the shadow, but when he spoke, his words were like pearls of wisdom and Aristotle enjoyed the musings of the young brunette.

"What's the strongest feeling, the one that makes the world go round?" asked Hephaestion from his secluded place, near an apple tree.

"That is an interesting question, Hephaestion. Give me some time to think about it and I'll answer you later, but in the meantime, which is the one for you?" the teacher asked.

"It is lo…"

"Loyalty" interrupted Alexander, "that was what you were going to say, wasn't it Hephaestion? Because if you have this, you can plan things and rely on others to help you" he added.

"It is friendship" said Perdicas "because you know your friends as if they were your family; it is a noble feeling because it doesn't cloud your mind."

"It is commitment" said Ptolemy "because through it you can take care of your more precious values."

"None of them it is bravery" said Cassander "because you can show your strength and everybody fears you."

"I didn't know I had five students named Hephaestion" said Aristotle.

"What are you saying master? There is only one Hephaestion here" said Alexander with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I know, my Prince, but all of you interrupted his explanation and if I recalled well, I asked for his opinion. Let him speak and learn" he said with a deep voice.

"That's alright, master; I think their opinions are by far better than my own" said Hephaestion.

"But I am still curious about yours"

"For me, it is love" said the brunette.

"For Zeus's balls, you are so girly, Hephaestion" said Cassander.

"No, I am not, and there are many types of love and ways to express it" said the offended youth.

"Yes, there are, Hephaestion, but do you mind explaining further?" asked Aristotle.

"I prefer not because the rest is going to …."

"Aristotle, Aristotle, the King is here and requests to see his son" said Cleitus, interrupting Hephaestion.

Alexander didn't know what to do, he wanted to ask Hephaestion to continue with his explanation but he was also curious why his father had decided to pay him a visit. Cleitus made the decision for him when he took and placed him on his shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes and started to run, oblivious to the prince's punches on his back.

Aristotle dismissed the rest of the boys who were more than happy because the lecture had finished earlier; he also realized that Hephaestion wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to push him so he decide to let him go because he was sure that the blue eyed- youth would find the moment to speak to him again.

Later that night, after dinner, a still stressed Hephaestion decided to go for a walk, the moon was his best advisor and it could always soothe him. On his way out, he decided to go to Aristotle's room and see if the teacher was still up. But he was not going alone; like a shadow, the prince was following his steps, he had seen the despair on his friend's eyes and he found that feeling unbearable.

Hephaestion stood at the door, which was ajar and softly called for his teacher.

"Come in, Hephaestion, I was expecting you" said the old man.

"Really? How did you know I was coming? I have just made up my mind" said a puzzled Hephaestion.

"Because your heart is heavy and you have to release some of that weight. And I am almost sure that your opinion about love is worth to be listened to."

"You once said that "_Love is composed by a single soul inhabiting two bodies_" " stated Hephaestion.

"Your memory is truly a gift from the gods, Hephaestion. That's true, that was my quote and did it make you think?"

"A bit" said Hephaestion blushing. "I think I might have found the other body but I don't think my love is requited"

"You are a fine young man, Hephaestion, I don't think you will have any problem getting yourself understand by this lady" said the teacher.

Hephaestion blushed deeply and Aristotle discovered the reason why.

"Ah! It is not a woman who is inspiring you these feelings"

Hephaestion nodded and blushed even deeper and asked:

"Can truly love exist between two men, master"

"**When men lie together, and knowledge and virtue are passed between them, that is pure and excellent; when they compete to bring out the good, the best in each other, this is the love between men that **I think you are looking for, Hephaestion" said the teacher.

Alexander knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he needed to know what was saddening Hephaestion so much, and when he listened to him talking about being in love with a man, a pang of deep jealousy struck his heart but he couldn't understand why. Hephaestion was his best friend, the one who shared his dreams and his life, so why he hadn't told him about this. Alexander didn't want to lose Hephaestion to anyone else, he couldn't imagine himself without his companion, but he also knew that Hephaestion was quite passionate, with strong and deep feelings and that he, the prince, couldn't fulfill those needs. Alexander felt sad and ran away because he couldn't bare it anymore.

Hephaestion went back to the chamber he shared with Alexander and saw him asleep, Phai's blue yes travelled slowly along his prince's body as if they were able to caress the tan skin; Hephaestion felt his body react to his feelings and thoughts and sighing, he decided he needed sleep but he couldn't help brushing a golden lock from Alexander's forehead, his finger lingered a bit longer, caressing his cheek and getting lost at seeing the Prince's parted lips.

"How would his lips feel? Would they be soft or rough? Would he kiss tender or harsh?" Hephaestion thought and he was so lost in his mooning that he didn't listen to the "Phai" that escaped from the prince's lips; because the prince was dreaming about his friend and especially about his lips and hands, two features he loved looking at without knowing why. Hephaestion leaned over and brushed Alexander's cheek with the first of many hidden osculums to come. Alexander stirred in his sleep without waking up but a tiny smile could be seen on his lips.

The next day was a bit more than quiet, lectures were suspended due to the King's visit and because he wanted to take his son to a field experience. Alexander saw Hephaestion daydreaming and caressing his lips unconsciously and he didn't answer to his speaking.

"Hephaestion, are you fine?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look lost in your thoughts. Is something worrying you?"

"No, Alexander, are you meeting your father now?"

"Yes. You know I had a strange dream last night."

"Yes?" he said but he didn't dare to ask what about.

"Do you want to know?"

"If you want to tell me."

"I dreamt about someone kissing me"

"Ah"

"But even though I couldn't see the face, it felt right."

"Yes?"

"Yes, and I don't know why but after that kiss, my sleep was better."

"Are you running a fever, Phai?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Your cheeks are reddish."

"No, I was … I was strolling in the woods this morning."

"Did you go alone or ….?"

"Alone, you are asking strange questions this morning, Xan."

"How did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, Alexander" said Hephaestion blushing, he couldn't believe he had used that name, the one he only dare to use when he was dreaming of him.

"Phai, tell me, was it Xan? I liked it."

"Look, Cleitus is waving at you."

"See you later, Phai, maybe we can go swimming"

"That's fine, Alexander."

"No, only Xan, Phai" he said smiling and sprinted towards the black general.

Later that evening, when the sun was going down, both friends met at the lake; the weather was still warm so the prince stepped onto the lake shore and took out his chiton, revealing his full naked body; Hephaestion saw him and turned round immediately, blushing deeply. Alexander arched up his right eyebrow and asked:

"Are you blushing? Why did you turn round"

"Something entered my eye" lied Hephaestion.

"Don't touch it and let me see" Alexander said while approaching.

Hephaestion didn't know where to look, if he looked down, his full naked and golden Apollo was there, wearing his friend's face, if he looked upwards, he's meet his two coloured eyes and Alexander would realize about his desire; so he set his eyes on Alexander's lips and suddenly he realized he had made a big mistake. Alexander approached and took his face between his hands and lifted it until his lips were att he same level as Hephaestion's eyes and blew over them.

"Ready" said Alexander.

"Thanks"

"You are welcome" Alexander said smiling and kissing both his eyelids.

"What was that for?" demanded Hephaestion.

"Kissing it better? They say that osculums have a healing power"

"Oh" Hephaestion said blushing again.

"You are not yourself, Phai; you have been acting weird."

"No, I am not, and you are also acting strangely, since when do you kiss something better? Kisses are for women and babies. Let's go to the water now!" he said while entering the lake.

"And since when do you wear a loincloth for swimming?" asked Alexander.

"Since I realized I am a grown-up who cannot longer be naked anytime and everywhere."

"But … it is only us."

"I know"

Alexander tackled and threw Hephaestion to the deep water, pushing his head under it. After struggling for a bit, Hephaestion went limp and Alexander panicked.

"Phai, Phai, don't you dare die on me, it was just a joke." He said while dragging the unconscious brunette to the shore. He set his upper body outside the water and took out the tresses that were covering his friend's face.

"Come back to me, Phai, please, I love you, I want to share my life with you, wake up!" he shouted and took his friend's face between his shacking hands and kissed him on the lips while repeating in his mind that old saying _"__Kisses are the act of passing the life force between two people; a way of intermingling souls__" _and he redoubled his effort to bring his Phai back.

Hephaestion gasped loudly and asked what had happened and a smiling Alexander answered:

"You are back, you are fine and you are mine, Phai" while brushing kisses all over the brunette's face.

Hephaestion looked at him and said:

"Not all over my face, just here, silly" and he kissed his on the lips.

Alexander was astonished by his Phai's bold move but when the surprise was over, he kissed him back deeply and they came apart when they realized they needed to breathe; both were embarrassed but Alexander knew it was his turn to be bold.

"Phai, May I be the one to share your life? Let me be your Achilles, let me be your …" but he was interrupted by another warm and tender kiss.

"I couldn't wish for someone better" and the new relationship was sealed with more kisses.

What Alexander never knew was that Hephaestion had never been neither in danger of drowning nor unconscious that evening; in fact he had been really awake and had listened to Alexander's love confession but that … that is another story.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In ancient Greece, there were three types of kisses known: _osculum,_ for friendship, given on the cheek; _basium,_ for affection, given on the lips; and _sauvium_, for love, given between the lips.

Words in bold font belong to the script of the film "Alexander" by Oliver Stone.


End file.
